50 Days With Mr Arrogant
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: /Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula/Itulah yang dialami oleh Sakura. Sial? Pasti! Namun, bagaimana jika yang menimpanya adalah seorang pemuda yang angkuh?RnR please./Collab with Voila Sophie/ Chap 3 Up date!
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi, jika kalian ingin membuat bayangan pada suatu sketsa, kalian cukup mengarsir tipis pada arah yang berlawanan dengan cahaya…" Seorang guru pria berdiri di depan kelas seraya mempraktekkan apa yang dia titah dengan kanvas lumayan besar.

Untuk apa lelah-lelah berdiri, hey _Sensei_? Perhatikanlah seluruh siswamu!

Sebagian besar dari seisi kelas lebih memilih untuk melakukan aktivitas yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan ketika ada seorang guru yang tengah menerangkan suatu pelajaran. Tidur, saling melempar surat berisi gosip, ngemil, dan mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_. Ya, kegiatan yang paling disukai oleh remaja berusia labil pada umumnya lah, yang dilakukan oleh mereka. _Poor, teacher_!

"Ssst… Ino! Apa kau tidak merasa bosan?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda pada sahabatnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Kuharap kau sedikit pintar, Sakura. Lihat, bagaimana aku selalu menelungkupkan wajahku di dalam lipatan tangan ini?" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Ino—meskipun jawabannya juga berupa pertanyaan—seraya menggoyangkan lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura hanya membalas tatapan malas sahabatnya dengan cengiran yang sangat konyol dan terlihat terlalu dipaksakan. Mendengus pasrah, kemudian gadis _bubble gum_ itu memutar kepalanya sehingga menoleh ke arah yang berbeda, melihat sahabatnya yang lain di sebelah kirinya.

Membuka mulut untuk bertanya tentang keadaan gadis lemah lembut tersebut, kemudian Sakura kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Merasa tidak enak untuk mengusik sahabat bermata _lavender_ itu ketika dilihatnya dia begitu serius memperhatikan sang guru.

"Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu rajin?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas sejenak, gadis itu kemudian menjatuhkan dagunya dengan perlahan di atas punggung tangan yang berada di atas meja.

Baru saja Sakura hendak memejamkan matanya berniat untuk memasuki alam mimpi, bel sebanyak tiga kali terdengar memekakan telinga. Namun begitu, tetap saja menjadi musik paling merdu bagi sebagian siswa yang menginginkan waktu bebas.

'_Rest time_…!' teriak _inner_ masing-masing individu ketika mendengar suara bel. Begitu pun dengan Sakura, Ino, tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kurasa, pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya." Guru yang memiliki goresan di hidungya itu berkemas dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, diiringi kebisingan dari semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas.

Baru saja tangan guru tersebut menyentuh pintu geser, dia berbalik seraya mengucapkan kalimat pendek yang cukup membuat semua siswa menegang. "Aku hampir lupa," ucapnya disertai senyum. "Haruno, Kurenai-_sensei_ menunggumu di kantor."

Menegangkan? Apanya yang menegangkan, eh?

Oh, Ayolaaah…! Semua siswa di Konoha _Perfect High School_ tahu bahwa guru beriris semerah darah itu adalah guru cantik ter-_killer_ dalam sejarah mereka.

"_Glek!_" Bahkan suara _saliva_ Sakura yang ditelannya terdengar oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Sehingga aku tidak mungkin terlambat saat jam pelajarannya," ucap Sakura pasrah. Ino dan Hinata hanya mampu menepuk pundak sahabatnya demi memberi semangat pada gadis Haruno itu.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Main Pair: SasuSaku**

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

(Terinspirasi dari K-Film 100 Days With Mr. Arrogant)

**Collaboration Fiction by: Voila Sophie and Natchii**

**HSAU, OOC, Typo(s), Minim Deskripsi, Sederhana, EYD berantakan.**

**Genre: Humor and Romance**

**Rate: Teens**

**Summary:**

~Happy Reading^^~

.

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

.

"Ada apa _Sensei_ memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sesopan mungkin, dan tentu saja dengan menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Sebagai jawaban, Kurenai menaruh beberapa lembar kertas yang dipenuhi dengan angka-angka berukuran sekitar sembilan sampai sepuluh _pt_ dengan agak kasar, di atas meja.

_Emerald_ Sakura berhasil membulat sebagai respon dari gerakan gurunya. "Oh, Kami-sa—"

"Kerjakan semua soal itu dan kau harus mengumpulkannya padaku besok pagi."

"—ma…"

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kurenai tanpa memandang Sakura. Tangannya sudah sibuk membolak-balik buku yang sempat tertunda satu menit yang lalu.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng dan segera mengambil tumpukan kertas yang diberikan Kurenai tadi seraya menggumamkan _'Tidak ada, _Sensei_'_. Bisa-bisa Kurenai akan memberikan lebih banyak hukuman lagi pada Sakura jika gadis itu lebih lama di dalam ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino takjub. Detik berikutnya, dia tertawa keras setelah mendengar cerita sahabat merah mudanya saat di ruang guru tadi. Ya, mereka memang sedang berada di kantin, sekarang. Sehingga jangan heran kenapa Ino bisa tertawa selebar itu tanpa takut dimarahi oleh guru yang mengajar. Tidak ada guru di sini.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum prihatin sembari menggenggam erat tangan Sakura pertanda Ia berusaha memberi kekuatan pada gadis bermata sehijau batu _emerald_ itu.

Sakura yang awalnya mendelik pada Ino, langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata demi membalas senyum meneduhkan sahabatnya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat padamu, Sakura." Ino kembali berujar dan tertawa. Membuat Sakura muak dengan kelakuan sahabat _Barbie_-nya itu.

"Hentikan, Ino," ucap Sakura pelan dengan tatapan menusuk. "Sebaiknya kau membantuku," dengusnya.

"_Gomenasai_, Sakura." Ino mulai berhenti tertawa dan menyeruput _orange juice_-nya dari sedotan. Menelan minuman itu, kemudian dia kembali berbicara. "Untuk masalah ini, aku angkat tangan. Kau tahu aku lemah dalam matematika, bukan?"

Oh, _yeah_! Jawaban tersebut membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa dan merasa bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa lupa bahwa sahabatnya itu—ehem!—lebih bodoh darinya?

"Tapi setidaknya," Ino melanjutkan. "Aku bisa menemanimu sampai tugasmu selesai. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan merasa bosan."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Seingatku, kau cukup pintar menghadapi angka-angka menyeramkan itu." Ino kembali mengeluarkan suara setelah sebelumnya sempat hening beberapa saat.

"Se-sepertinya aku bisa membantumu, Sakura-_chan_," tutur Hinata terbata seraya mengerling Ino dan Sakura bergantian dengan mata sewarna _lavender_-nya.

Hufft… _Save by best friend_! Mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari sahabatnya, membuat Ino terlebih Sakura bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Itu artinya, ada yang membantu Sakura untuk menopang beban tugasnya.

"Tapi…" Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Se-sepertinya aku hanya bisa membantumu selama dua jam, Sakura-_chan_," katanya seraya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Tidak mau melihat wajah kecewa dari kedua sahabatnya. Dan benar saja, bahu kedua gadis cantik itu sempat menegang kemudian melemas lagi beberapa detik sesudahnya dengan memasang raut kecewa.

"Adakah yang mau memberiku saran alternatif?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kusut, membayangkan akan menjadi apa bentuknya jika mendapat amukan dari Kurenai, besok. Setelah itu Ia menenggak _liquid_ merah di gelas dalam genggamannnya tanpa menggunakan sedotan.

"Ba-bagaimana jika kau meminta bantuan Sasori-_nii_ saja?" saran Hinata.

Sakura hampir saja menyemburkan jus stroberi dalam mulutnya ketika mendengar saran dari gadis lembut itu. "Sasori-_nii_?" tanyanya tidak percaya setelah berhasil menelan minuman yang tadi hampir disemburnya. "Dia tidak mungkin membantuku," lanjut Sakura sembari meraih selembar tisu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Sasori-_nii_ kan _Nii-san_-mu," timpal Ino bingung.

"Sasori-_nii_ itu sangat pelit. Lagipula, dia juga sangat sibuk."

"Hey! Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, Sakura. Mungkin saja kali ini dia mau membantumu. Apa salahnya kau mencoba meminta bantuannya?" usul Ino, menatap manik mata Sakura intens. Sementara itu, yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tidak mungkin," cibir Sakura seraya berdri dari duduknya, menimbulkan gerakan mundur pelan pada kursi kayu tersebut karena tindakan itu. "Ayo ke kelas. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman lagi dari guru yang berbeda karena terlambat," ajak Sakura, diikuti gerakan berdiri dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Setidaknya, hukuman dari Kurenai-_sensei_ bisa sedikit merubah sifat malasmu," sindir Ino dengan tatapan jahil.

"Aku mendengarmu!" seru Sakura seraya mendelik kejam. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya mampu menatap keduanya bergantian tanpa berniat melerai mereka. Oh, ayolaah… Hinata hapal betul atas tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang tidak jarang bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele.

Dan Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mencoba melerai mereka karena bisa-bisa Hinata lah yang akan menjadi korban atas kekesalan mereka berdua.

Cari aman lebih baik. Benar kan, Hinata?

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas sudah sepi dan kini hanya menyisakan tiga gadis saja yaitu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Kenapa soal-soal ini begitu susah?" geram Sakura frustasi seraya menatap lembaran kertas yang memiliki jumlah soal sebanyak tujuh puluh lima buah itu.

Ino menggerakkan tangan halusnya untuk menjangkau kertas yang berhasil membuat Sakura gila—mungkin. "Soal ini tidak susah _kok_," komentar Ino dengan wajah _innocent_ yang dibuat-buat.

"_Ew_! Memuakkan," ketus Sakura. "Jangan hanya bisa komentar tanpa berniat membantuku, Ino. Seenaknya saja mengatakan soal ini mudah padahal kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya."

"Oh, _hallo_… Sakura!" Ino mengibaskan tangan di samping wajahnya sendiri. "Aku sama sekali tidak salah dalam mengucapkan setiap kalimat," memberi jeda sejenak untuk bernafas, Ino melanjutkan. "Soal-soal ini sungguh mudah, tapi jawabannya… Aku yakin pasti sangat susah."

Kalimat yang mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir tipis Ino, kontan membuat Sakura sukses membelalakkan matanya. _Hell_! Sempat-sempatnya Ino bercanda dalam suasana hati Sakura yang tidak mendukung.

"Kau—"

Baru saja Sakura hendak memaki Ino, cepat-cepat Hinata mengambil tindakan dengan memutus kalimat Sakura yang baru sempat terucap satu kata itu. "Kurasa soal yang diberikan Kurenai-_sensei_ ini adalah soal-soal milik kelas tiga, Sakura-_chan_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura heran seraya mengerutkan alis, lupa pada niat awalnya untuk memaki Ino. '_Untuk apa Kurenai-_sensei_ memberi soal yang belum diajar oleh dirinya sendiri_?' lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat jenis soal seperti ini," lanjut Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Hinata, menyerah saja. Kalian tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut jika kalian tidak tahu rumusnya. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, bukan?" nasihat Ino bijak yang dibenarkan oleh kedua sahabatnya dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Merasa tidak akan mendapat respon yang berarti dari gadis-gadis di hadapannya, Ino kembali menasihati Sakura dengan tulus tanpa membuang ciri khasnya dalam berbicara. "Lebih baik kau rayu saja _Nii-san_-mu, Sakura." Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian bersandar pada kursi yang Ia duduki.

"Lebih memilih mana? Kelimpungan sendiri tanpa bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu atau dibantu oleh Sasori-_nii_ yang _**pintar**_ itu?" Gadis Yamanaka itu bersuara lagi dengan menekankan kata '_pintar_' di akhir kalimatnya. Menyindir Sakura, eh?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya seraya bergumam. "_Err_—"

"A-aku mendukung Ino," sahut Hinata tanpa diminta.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba munghubunginya dulu," ucap Sakura mantap seraya merogoh saku baju, bertujuan mengambil ponsel _soft pink_-nya. Setelah ponselnya berhasil Ia jangkau, gadis itu menekan-nekan tombol _keypad_ sebentar kemudian menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinga kanannya.

Dua detik berlalu dan bunyi '_Tuut_…' pun sudah terdengar pertanda panggilan berhasil tersambung.

"Moshi-moshi. _Ada apa_, _Sakura_-chan?" terdengar suara yang sangat _familiar_ di seberang sana.

"Sasori-_nii_, _err_—bisakah kau menolongku mengerjakan tugas matematika nanti di rumah?" tanya Sakura setelah sebelumnya merasa sedikit ragu. Sementara itu, Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan berapi-api, memberi semangat kepada sahabat merah jambunya yang sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban dari Sasori.

"_Hah_? Err— _boleh_!" Jawaban Sasori sontak membuat mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Ino dan Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud dari keterkejutan Sakura pun kini bertemu pandang dan akhirnya sepakat memutuskan bahwa Sasori menolak membantu sahabatnya itu.

"Be-benarkah? Kau serius mau membantuku, _Nii-san_?" tanya Sakura takjub yang mendadak tertular penyakit gagap salah satu sahabatnya. _Ups_!

"_Tentu saja, tapi_—"

Belum selesai Sasori mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu bersorak sumringah. "Ah, senangnya! _Sankyuu_, _Nii-san_," ucap Sakura tulus. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga dia memeluk erat Sasori dan mencium kedua pipi mulus lelaki itu dengan sangat bangga dan penuh rasa syukur.

Namun, belum sampai satu menit Sakura merasa lega, bahu gadis itu harus kembali menegang setelah Sasori melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus oleh ketidaksabaran Sakura.

"—_tapi, kau harus pulang dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima belas menit dari sekarang_ _karena satu jam lagi aku harus ke Universitas_."

_Krik_…

_Krik_…!

"Lima belas menit?" Sakura mengulang angka yang tadi disebutkan oleh kakak kandungnya dengan sedikit memekik, membuat dua sahabat yang hampir terlupakan tadi mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti.

"_Benar. Kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah agak lupa dengan pelajaran SMA. Jadi, perlu waktu sedikit lama untuk membangkitkan memori itu kembali_," jelas Sasori ringan.

"_Err_—bisakah kau menambahkan waktu untuk aku pulang menjadi setengah jam, Sasori-_nii_?" pinta Sakura penuh harap.

"_Teserah! Jika kau ingin aku mengajarimu setengah jam saja, tidak masalah_."

Dan obrolan mereka harus berakhir ketika Sasori memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

'_Oh_, Kami-sama_! Apalagi setelah ini?_' batin Sakura mengerang.

"Ino, Hinata, Aku harus pulang!" tutur Sakura terburu-buru seraya bergegas mengemasi buku-bukunya lalu dengan cepat berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Ino dan Hinata yang hanya sempat mengangkat tangan berniat memberi lambaian sampai jumpa, kini menatap gadis _bubble gum_ tersebut dengan tatapan cengo mereka. "_Fighting_…" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan nada yang sangat datar.

.

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya secara bergantian dengan langkah yang konstan. Kini, kedua kaki jenjangnya tengah menyusuri jalan pintas terdekat menuju rumahnya.

'_Untung saja aku sering melewati jalan ini, waktu kecil_,' gumam Sakura dalam hati seraya melirik layar ponsel yang menunjukkan waktu pukul empat kurang lima menit.

"Gawat! Lima menit lagi. Aku harus cepat!" seru Sakura sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hampir sampai! Hanya perlu belok kiri dan—_gotcha_!—aku akan langsung sampai di seberang rumah," seru Sakura dalam hati seraya menghapus jejak peluh di pelipis dengan tangan kanannya.

Akhirnya terlihat juga ujung jalan itu. Terimakasih, _Kami-sama_. Batin Sakura bersorak dengan senyum manis berkembang di bibirnya. Tidak sabar, gadis _sugar plum_ itu semakin mempercepat larinya.

Tinggal lima langkah lagi, setelah itu Sakura akan keluar dari lorong sempit tersebut.

Sakura sempat berpikir setelah dia berhasil keluar dan melihat halaman depan rumahnya, dia akan terbebas dari kesialannya pada hari itu. Pasti!

Namun, apa yang diperkirakan olehnya hanya perkiraan belaka. Gadis itu tidak bisa menghindar dari kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan dia hadapi, bukan?

.

.

"BUKH!"

.

.

"Aw!"

.

.

"Ugh!"

.

.

Pandangan Sakura menggelap selama lima detik penuh setelah dia merasa sedikit terpental hingga terduduk di atas jalan yang tidak empuk sama sekali.

'Great! _Sial lagi. Sakit_,' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah berhasil mengusir bintang-bintang yang mengitari kepalanya, Sakura kembali berdiri tanpa berniat mencari tahu siapa laki-laki yang dia tabrak sehingga lelaki tersebut juga terduduk karena insiden kecil tadi. Darimana Sakura tahu bahwa lawan jatuhnya adalah laki-laki? Ya, tentu saja dia tahu dari suara _baritone_-nya ketika mereka bertabrakan barusan.

Namun begitu, dia tidak mau bersikap tidak sopan karena bagaimanapun juga, dia ikut bersalah karena lari dengan sangat cepat sehingga tidak sadar jika akan ada lelaki yang lewat. "_Gomenasai_," ucap Sakura seraya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari lelaki yang ditabrak Sakura. Tidak masalah! Bagi gadis itu, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan mengapa lelaki itu tidak mau membalas permintaan maafnya.

Yang harus Sakura lakukan ialah, secepatnya sampai di rumah untuk menemui Sasori.

Namun ketika Sakura sudah berhasil melewati lelaki itu sepanjang satu langkah, tiba-tiba Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Membuat gadis itu berbalik secara otomatis dan menundukkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang melingkari tangannya.

"Kau harus ganti rugi," tutur pria berambut raven itu singkat. Oh, ternyata tangan kekar lelaki tadi lah yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Alis Sakura berkerut samar pertanda Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu. Seakan mengerti, lelaki itu langsung mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu menunjuk ke arah arloji hitam berbahan logam yang saat ini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Pikiran Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi kacau. '_Ampun. Kenapa lagi ini?_' batin Sakura kalut sembari melirik layar ponselnya. '_Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus cepat sampai ke rumah_!' lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar saja? Aku ada urusan penting. Aku akan kembali lima menit lagi. Lima menit!" Sakura mengulang kalimat terakhir seraya mengacungkan kelima jari lentiknya kepada lelaki itu. "Ambil ini," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan ponsel.

"Jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu lima menit," Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali berlari. "Kau bisa ambil ponselku dan kau bisa mendatangi rumahku." Dan kini, Sakura sudah berlari.

"Ini rumahku!" seru Sakura yang sudah berjarak sepuluh meter dari lelaki itu seraya menunjuk rumahnya. Lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu respon dari lelaki bermata _obsidian_ itu.

"Hn. Dasar gadis bodoh. Ponsel ini tidak berharga sama sekali dibanding benda yang Ia pecahkan barusan," gumam lelaki itu dengan seringai meremehkan seraya memasukkan ponsel Sakura ke dalam saku celananya.

"Awas saja kau!"

**To Be Continued**

**Authors Bacot Area**:

**Voila**: Aku nggak ikut andil apa-apa dalam pembuatan fict ini selain mengoreksi tulisan dan memberi ide kepada Natchii-chan. Tapi karena Natchii-chan ngotot katanya ini adalah collab, ya udah deh! Pasrah aja ngeladenin anak manja ini. **#ditabokNatchii**

Yup! Cukup aja bacotan nggak bermutu dari aku. Giliran Natchii buat ngoceh. Review and Concrit? **#wink!**

**Natchii: **Aku bukan anak manjaa!TT" perlu diketahui aku gamaksa, tapi Cuma mengajak dengan sedikit unsur pemaksaan! Hahhaha#Devil laugh

Ask your wish kakakk~#tabok kakvoila

Review and Concrit please?:3


	2. Chapter 2

Lirik kanan.

Lirik kiri.

_Emerald _Sakura kini sedang melihat keadaan rumahnya dengan teliti. Sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ibunya ada di rumah. '_Aman_!' batin gadis _emerald _itu menghembuskan nafas lega sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang terletak di samping kanan pintu masuk.

Lalu, dengan sangat hati-hati, Sakura pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian menuju sebuah pintu yang kini terlihat seperti surga di mata Sakura: kamar Sasori. 'Nii-san, _aku datang_!'

Masih disertai kewaspadaan yang tinggi, Sakura pun mempercepat langkahnya. Kini, anak kedua pasangan Tsunade dan Jiraiya Haruno itu sudah bisa bernapas lega karena Ia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang memiliki papan kayu yang berisikan rentetan huruf yang membentuk dua kata, _Sasori's bedroom_.

Sebuah senyum gembira kini terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura. Telapak tangan halusnya sudah menggenggam erat kenop pintu. Seharusnya, pintu itu telah terbuka sempurna karena adanya gerakan memutar yang terjadi pada kenop tersebut sehingga menampakkan sebuah ruangan khas lelaki. Namun, gerakan itu terhenti seketika, ketika Sakura mendengar sebuah suara yang dengan tegasnya mengucapkan namanya.

"Sakura?"

_Glek!_

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Main Pair: SasuSaku**

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

(Terinspirasi dari K-Film 100 Days With Mr. Arrogant)

**Collaboration Fiction by:**

**Voila Sophie and Natchii**

**HSAU, OOC, Typo(s), Sederhana, EYD berantakan.**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, and Friendship**

**Rate: Teens**

**Summary:**

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, itulah yang dialami Sakura.

Sial? Pasti! Namun, bagaimana jika yang me'nimpa'nya adalah seorang pemuda yang angkuh?

.

**Special Thanks to:**

Skysunsets, **Chocolate Lolypop**, OraRi HinaRa, **Ckck vivi**

Vanilla yummy, **Lucy Uchino**, Tian Senou, **Nattually**, Sakura Dancer

**Jimi-li**, Boa dy Hinata, **Haru-Starlietta**, Akari Fushigina, **Chezahana-chan**, Anomelish

**Hana Suzuran**, Emmie males login Haha

(Review kalian merupakan semangat untuk kami ^^)

~Happy Reading^^~

**.**

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

**.**

Seketika darah di dalam tubuh Sakura berdesir cepat. Tanpa Ia sadari, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang kenop pintu pun juga mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Satu kata: **Takut**. Suara itu, suara yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk Sakura. Suara tegas itu selalu didengar oleh kedua telinga Sakura setiap harinya. Lalu, dengan sekali gerakan halus, Sakura berputar membentuk sudut 180 derajat agar Ia bisa berhadapan dengan sang pemilik suara.

"_Kaa-san_?" bisik Sakura pelan, sangat pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tidak mau—atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin—menatap manik mata ibunya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sedang—" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk menghirup oksigen, lalu ketika Ia membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kalimat, tiba-tiba sang ibu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Ia hindari sampai-sampai Ia rela bertingkah seperti pencuri di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Kertas apa itu?" tanya sang ibu—Tsunade Haruno—dengan satu alis terangkat menunggu jawaban dari putrinya. Bola matanya tertuju kepada gulungan kertas yang berada di genggaman Sakura.

"_Err_—" Gadis bermahkotakan _soft pink _tersebut menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk dilontarkan kepada sang ibu.

Jujur? _Hell_! Tidak mungkin. Itu sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri!

"_Etto_, _kaa-san_. A-aku mau menanyakan tugasku kepada _nii-san_. Ya, kepada _nii-san_!" ucap Sakura dengan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan di mata Tsunade. Gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, bukan? Dia hanya tidak mengatakan apa penyebab dia mendapat tugas seabrek itu dari guru _killer_-nya.

"Benarkah itu, **sayang**?" tanya wanita berusia 40 tahun itu dengan memberi penekanan di kata 'sayang'. Bulu kuduk Sakura langsung tegak tanpa dikomando ketika Ia mendengar penuturan ibunya. Oh, apakah jawabannya tadi kurang meyakinkan sang ibu tercinta?

"I-iya, _kaa-san_!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, _kaa-san_ percaya padamu. Tapi ingat, jika kau ketahuan berbohong, kau akan tahu akibatnya, Sakura," tukas sang ibu menatap tajam Sakura lalu pergi menuju dapur. Setelah Tsunade sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Sakura pun menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi Ia tahan.

'_Sekarang, aku harus cepat bertemu dengan _nii-san,_ lalu pergi menemui lelaki itu_!" batin Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri lalu memutar kenop pintu.

_Krieett…_

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kini, tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang dicat sewarna dengan rambut sang pemilik kamar. _Emerald _Sakura mulai bergerak, mencari sosok lelaki berambut merah dan, _gotcha_! Itu dia! Orang yang sedari tadi Ia cari kini tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan kepala menunduk. Penasaran, Sakura pun memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

"_Nii-san_?" dengan sopan Sakura memanggil kakak laki-lakinya itu. Tidak ada respon dari sang kakak. Alis Sakura berkerut samar melihat keadaan ini. '_Ada apa dengan _nii-san?'

Sakura pun menekukkan kedua kakinya dengan pelan lalu Ia mendongak, bertujuan memeriksa keadaan kakaknya.

"Sedang tidur rupanya." Sakura mendengus pelan lalu memegang bahu kakaknya.

"Bangun,_ nii-san_!" seru gadis Haruno itu seraya mengguncang pelan bahu kakaknya. Perlahan-lahan, kelopak mata Sasori terbuka, memperlihatkan permata _hazel _ indah yang tadinya disembunyikan oleh kelopak matanya.

"Ya, Sakura-_chan_?" gumam Sasori pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Sakura hanya bisa merespon pertanyaan kakaknya itu dengan menutup kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Oh, ayolah _nii-san_. Untuk saat ini jangan berbicara padaku dulu. Nafasmu bau sekali, tahu!" komentar Sakura yang langsung dibalas dengan jitakan pelan dari Sasori.

"Tidak sopan," ucap Sasori seraya mendorong kursi yang Ia duduki supaya memberinya sedikit celah untuk berdiri. Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan seraya meletakkan tumpukan kertas yang sedari tadi Ia pegang di meja belajar Sasori. "_Nii-_san mau ke mana?"

Dengan malas Sasori menunjuk ke sebuah pintu kaca yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasurnya. Sakura langsung mengerti akan maksud kakaknya hanya bisa ber-_oh_ ria. Akhirnya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi kamar kakaknya itu untuk mengusir kebosanan. Tiba-tiba, manik mata Sakura terpaku pada satu buah benda mungil yang membuat Sakura teringat akan sesuatu. "Ponselku!"

Kedua kaki jenjang gadis Haruno itu langsung bereaksi ketika sang pemilik mengingat satu hal penting yang sempat terlupakan sejak tadi. Sakura berlari dengan cepat, sangat cepat sampai-sampai Ia tidak mempedulikan air muka bingung yang dilemparkan oleh Sasori yang saat itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk tergantung di lehernya.

Kini, Sakura sudah berada di depan lorong tempat Ia dan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu bertemu. "Ke-kemana orang itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada?" gumam Sakura seraya mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah berhasil menghirup dan menghembuskan oksigen dengan teratur, gadis beriris giok itu mulai menelusuri tiap sudut lorong tersebut. Hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Sakura tidak menemukan lelaki itu.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_," gumam Sakura pasrah.

Saat Sakura hendak pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menyentuh bahunya yang sukses membuat sepasang alat pemompa darah tidak berdosa milik Sakura hampir meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau—" Bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat orang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Seakan masih tidak percaya, gadis Haruno itu lalu mendekat ke arah pemuda tersebut seraya memajukan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian menyentuhnya pelan.

"Bukan hantu," komentar Sakura. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah konyol Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Sampai kapan kau mau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Bibir Sakura kontan melengkung bahagia ketika Ia percaya bahwa sosok lelaki yang saat ini di depannya bukanlah ilusi semata.

"_Gomenasai_, Naruto-_nii_. Ayo masuk! _Nii-san_ pasti senang dengan kedatanganmu!" tutur Sakura riang seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto lalu menarik pemuda berambut durian itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, ya?" goda Naruto yang saat itu masih digenggam tangannya oleh Sakura meskipun mereka sudah memasuki rumah. "Apa kau sudah mengenal laki-laki, eh?"

Mendengus kesal atas kalimat pertanyaan Naruto yang terkesan meremehkan, kemudian Sakura menjawab. "Aku cukup populer di kalangan para lelaki di SMA-ku, Naruto-_nii_. Jadi, jangan meremehkanku!"

"_Hey_! Apa ada kalimatku yang membuatmu merasa terremehkan? Atau jangan-jangan kau sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran sehingga telingamu sangat sensitif?"

"Berhenti menghinaku!" Sakura berhenti untuk kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, memelototi Naruto dengan mata _emerald_-nya. "Ayo!" Gadis itu kembali menarik tangan Naruto. Membuat sang lawan bicara hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak sopan namanya, jika tidak memberitahu _kaa-san_ ketika ada tamu, Sakura-_chan_. Apalagi tamu kita kali ini adalah tamu terhormat." Sebuah suara yang lembut namun tegas menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Naruto dan Sakura.

Spontan, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, _kaa-san_. Kupikir sebaiknya _nii-san _dulu yang bertemu dengan Naruto-_nii_," sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau bisa memanggil Sasori tanpa membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Benar kan, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto. Dengan senyum rubah yang terukir di wajah lelaki tampan itu, Naruto mengiyakan disertai anggukan mantap.

"Ta-tapi _kaa-san_. Dengan membawa Naruto-_nii_ ke kamar, Sasori-_nii_ bisa berbincang dengan Naruto-_nii_ sambil membantuku mengerjakan tugas," protes Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang mengerjakan tugas ketika ada tamu istimewa yang berkunjung ke rumah, Sakura. Sebaiknya, cepat panggil kakakmu," perintah Tsunade tegas.

Oh, _great_! Benar-benar… Penderitaan Sakura benar-benar belum berakhir, ternyata. _Poor_, Sakura. Sabarlah, hei gadis cantik!

_Puk_!

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di puncak kepala Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Naruto-_nii_," gumam Sakura. Bibirnya mengerucut jenaka, mengisyaratkan betapa kecewanya gadis itu atas keputusan sang ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas itu lain waktu. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di rumahmu setelah tiga tahun tidak mengunjungi Tokyo." Naruto memberi cengiran khasnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. '_Lelaki ini, tetap saja tidak mau mengalah sejak dulu. Awas saja kau_!'

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau memanggil kakakmu—" Tsunade kembali bersuara setelah sebelumnya hanya menatap putri dan '_mantan_' tetangganya.

Belum selesai Tsunade berkata, Sakura sudah terlebih dulu bersorak. Setidaknya, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan Sasori, dia bisa langsung ikut berbincang dengan Naruto tanpa sebelumnya harus berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya untuk memanggil lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"—kau harus membeli tepung di _minimarket_ untuk membuat ramen kesukaan Naruto."

_Geez_…!

Sial! Lagi! Bahkan dia harus berjalan lebih jauh daripada kamar Sasori.

.

.

.

"Haaah…!" Sakura menghela nafas dengan suara yang sengaja Ia keraskan. "Kenapa harus aku yang mendapat kesialan di hari ini?" gumamnya pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua tangannya berada di depan tubuh, menjinjing kantong plastik yang menjadi beban di kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi apa nasibku jika berhadapan dengan Kurenai-_sensei_, besok. Mungkin…" Sakura berhenti bergumam. Kemudian di atas kepalanya muncul bayangan seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal dengan mata semerah darah sedang menyeringai seperti setan, taringnya terlihat lebih panjang daripada gigi-gigi lainnya. "_Hiiy_…!" Gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia harus yakin bahwa Kurenai tetap memiliki sisi manusia dari sifat—_ehem_!—setannya.

Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kemudian gadis berambut gulali itu menunduk. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada batu yang berukuran lumayan besar. Mungkin lebih kecil daripada kepalan tangannya.

"Hey, batu!" Sakura berseru kesal. Untung saja keadaan sekitar tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang memandang '_aneh_' kepada Sakura. "Kau juga mau memberi kesialan kepadaku ya? Maaf saja. Aku tidak akan sial lagi kali ini," gumamnya.

"Dan sebelum aku yang terkena sial lagi, sebaiknya aku memberi kesialan dulu kepadamu. Lagipula, kau hanyalah benda mati yang tidak memiliki perasaan, bukan?" tanya Sakura seperti orang bodoh.

'_Rasakan ini_,' gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Detik berikutnya, dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menendang benda kecil yang tidak berdosa tersebut. "_Hyaaaaat_!" Sakura berteriak keras, mengiringi adegan sangarnya yaitu menendang batu kecil di hadapannya.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa membuatku sial! _Argh_!" Gadis itu kembali berteriak. Entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi gemar berteriak tidak jelas seorang diri. Mungkin kejiwaannya terganggu akibat kesialan yang menimpanya seharian ini.

"_Ugh_!" Lagi, Sakura berteriak la—

Oh, tidak! Bukan! Bukan Sakura yang berteriak. Lagipula, seruan itu lebih mirip pekikan tertahan karena kesakitan. Dan juga … _type_ suara _baritone _itu adalah … milik seorang lelaki, bukan?

"_Hah_!" Sakura tercengang seraya menutup mulutnya. Apa lagi, sekarang?

Seorang lelaki yang berada sekitar empat meter di depan Sakura berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah rupawannya yang sedikit tersamarkan karena kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Tangan kanan lelaki itu berada di belakang kepala, seperti sedang mengusap bagian tengkoraknya karena kesakitan.

Perlahan namun pasti, lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Yang dia tahu betul kalau pasti gadis itulah yang melemparinya batu.

"Kau!" seru lelaki itu tertahan. Detik berikutnya, dia menyeringai seraya menggeleng pelan ketika wajahnya semakin dekat dengan gadis di hadapannya. "Kau lagi," gumam lelaki itu.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan _'kau lagi'_?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ya, kata '_lagi_' sangat identik dengan sesuatu yang pernah terjadi, bukan? Sakura merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Jadi, wajar saja jika dia bertanya.

Sebagai respon, lelaki tadi melepas kacamata hitamnya bertujuan mengembalikan ingatan Sakura. Dan benar saja. Dengan senyum sumringah, Sakura melompat-lompat kegirangan seraya menggumamkan kata '_Ponselku … Ponselku_….'

"Kau sudah ingat?" dengus lelaki bermata _onyx_ yang masih setia berdiri di hadapan Sakura.

"Tentu!" Sakura menghentikan gerakan melompat-lompatnya. "Kau yang beberapa waktu lalu aku titipi ponsel, bukan? Ah senangnya! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ponselku lagi," sahut Sakura. "Sekarang, mana ponselku?"

"_Hey_!" bentak lelaki yang belum diketahui namanya itu. "Jika kau ingin aku mengembalikan ponselmu, maka kau harus mengganti jam tanganku yang telah kau rusak."

"Oh…," gumam Sakura pelan yang menimbulkan kerutan samar di alis sang lawan bicara. Kemudian gadis beriris sehijau klorofil dedaunan itu merogoh sakunya, mencari beberapa lembar uang untuk diserahkan kepada sang lawan bicara. "Berapa?" tanyanya.

"_Cih_! Kau pikir, beberapa lembar uangmu bisa mengganti jam tanganku ini, hah?" tanya lelaki berambut mencuat ke belakang itu meremehkan.

"Jangan sombong. Tentu saja bisa!" Sakura balik membentak. "Kakakku bisa membeli jam tangan hanya dengan uang sepuluh dolar amerika. Dan aku hanya perlu mengganti uang servis jam tanganmu, bukan?"

"_Hah_!" Si _Raven_ mendorong jidat Sakura dengan telunjuk jarinya. "Kau pikir, aku membeli jam tangan itu di penjual asongan? Jam tanganku itu bermerk _rolex_, kau tahu?"

"Mana aku tahu? Dan, apa itu _rolex_? Aku tidak kenal dengan benda ma—"

"—Empat ribu dolar Amerika."

"A-apa? Apanya yang empat ribu dolar Amerika?" tanya Sakura takjub.

Si _Raven_ memberi seringai meremehkan lagi kepada Sakura. "Harga jam tangan _rolex_-ku. Empat ribu dolar."

Sakura hanya mampu menganga ketika mendengar nominal yang disebutkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya. Betapa dia belum pernah mendengar angka sebesar itu semasa hidupnya.

"_Hey_!" Lelaki itu memanggil Sakura, mengembalikan gadis _bubble gum_ di hadapannya ke alam nyata.

Tergagap. Sakura berusaha menjawab meskipun tergagap. "At-atas dasar apa aku mempercayaimu? Ka-kau bisa saja berbohong, bukan?"

"Jadi, kau tidak mempercayaiku ya?" Tangan lelaki itu bergerak memasuki saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel kemudian memencet-mencet _keypad_ sesaat. Berikutnya, lelaki itu menghadapkan layar ponselnya tepat di wajah Sakura.

'_Aktris muda berbakat, Nakamura Hanao memakai jam tangan _rolex_ senilai $ 5,000_.'

Hampir saja Sakura pingsan setelah membaca info yang tertera di layar ponsel. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Memangnya, jam tangan itu memiliki berapa angka sehingga harganya sangat mahal?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Sekarang kau tahu berapa uang yang harus kau bayar, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi aku hanya pelajar miskin yang tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu," jawab Sakura memelas. "Lagipula, bukankah kau adalah orang kaya? Tolong bebaskan aku…."

Mendengus kesal, lelaki itu menjawab. "Kau tidak harus membayarnya dengan uang."

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut. Secara spontan, dia menjatuhkan kantong plastik—yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya—ke tanah, kemudian dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup dadanya yang memang sudah tertutup. Mungkin dia berpikir…

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, kau sama sekali tidak menggairahkan," ucap lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu seraya kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Lalu … Harus dengan apa aku mengganti jam tangan _rolex_ itu?"

Menyeringai…

Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki itu menyeringai meskipun Sakura tidak menyadarinya, dikarenakan betapa tipisnya seringai itu menyelimuti bibir sang lelaki.

"Kau harus—"

Sakura menatapnya takut-takut. Semoga saja lelaki menyeramkan ini tidak meminta yang macam-macam, pikirnya.

"—menjadi budakku, selama lima puluh hari."

"APA?"

"Tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu."

**.**

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

**.**

"Kau tidak serius, bukan?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap _onyx_ milik lelaki yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda."

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk lemas. Tangannya bergerak sangat pelan untuk mengambil kantong plastik yang tadi Ia jatuhkan. "Mungkin sudah nasibku untuk menjadi orang sial," gumamnya.

"Jadi, mulai kapan aku harus menjadi budakmu?" Kini Sakura sudah mendongak lagi.

"Besok, setelah kau menandatangani kontrak."

"Ta-tanda tangan kontrak? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak kabur."

"Menyebalkan." Sakura menggerutu pelan. Sepelan mungkin agar lelaki di depannya tidak dapat mende—

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Baiklah!" seru Sakura. "Asalkan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai kontrak ini."

"Hn,"

"Sekarang, kembalikan ponselku! Ibuku sudah menunggu di rumah," pinta Sakura seraya menengadahkan tangan kanannya.

Lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan itu menyerahkan benda kecil berwarna _soft pink_ kepada pemiliknya. Detik berikutnya, mereka berdua sama-sama berbalik namun ke arah yang saling berlawanan.

Lihatlah masing-masing wajah dua insan itu! Lelaki yang memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku itu menyeringai puas, sedangkan gadis yang tengah menjinjing kantong plastik di belakangnya—dan juga membelakanginya—memasang raut kekesalan yang sangat kentara.

"Tunggu!" Salah satu dari mereka berteriak seraya berbalik. "Rasanya sangat canggung ketika aku berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa mengetahui namanya." Terdengar dari suara riangnya, ternyata orang yang berbicara itu memiliki _gender_ perempuan yang berarti adalah Sakura.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara itu tidak berbalik namun berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh sebatas bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Panggil aku Tuan Uchiha."

Kemudian kembali berjalan dengan sangat angkuhnya.

Sakura tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menyerbu hatinya saat ini. Betapa kesalnya dia bertemu dengan lelaki bertubuh tegap itu, namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mengetahui nama pemilik _onyx_ memabukkan yang sudah agak menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tuan Uchiha, eh?

Sepertinya, gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu tidak terlalu sial. Setidaknya, calon Tuan-nya adalah lelaki yang—

—memiliki sejuta pesona.

Sakura bisa langsung tahu hanya dengan menatap _onyx_ sang Uchiha.

"Tuan!" seru Sakura. "Namaku adalah Sakura! Gadis cantik yang selalu ceria!"

_Lima puluh hari yang penuh kejutan akan segera menyambutmu, Sakura_.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

_**Authors Bacot Area**_:

**Natchii**: Hualoow readers. Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih dulu sama reviewers yang udah mau mereview fict collabku dengan Kak Voila yang cantik ini wkwk. Thanks juga buat temen yang bener22 RnR pas ku ajak baca fict ini :D

Gimana chapter 2 ini? Semakin baik atau semakin buruk? Udah panjang kan? Aku sama KakVoila udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Jadi kalau masih ada (miss)typo kami minta maaf u,U

Well, akhir kata mind to review and concrit?:3

**Voila Sophie**: Ehem! Natchii. Jangan Mencoba merayuku, ya? Oke. Di awal ini, mungkin Sasuke OOC. Aku hanya menyesuaikan sifat chara agar menyatu dengan jalannya cerita. Tapi aku selalu berusaha agar Sasuke menjadi tokoh yang IC. Karena biar gimanapun, Sasuke sangat tidak cocok dengan ke-OOC-nya. Wkwkwk. Terimaksihnya, udah jelas! Itu ajah. RnR lagi?

**Dan ini dia balasan review Chapter 1!**

**Skysunsets**

_**Natchii**_**: **Emang sengaja ga dipanjang22in di chap pertama syang wkwk. Mau tau responnya dlu **^^ #alibi**. Nih uda apdet :D

_**Voila Sophie**_**: **Udah dijawab sama Natchii tuh. Ini udah apdet! ^^ Makasih RnR-nya!

**Chocolate Lolypop**

_**Voila Sophie**_**: **Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya ^^

_**Natchii**_**:** semoga saja wkwk XDD**#hope** Inih uda apdet semoga memuaskan yak ^^

**OraRi HinaRa**

_**Natchii:**_ Kesialan Sakura blum selesai loh ***lirik chap2*** wkwk :D. Wkwkwk iya yah? Aku juga ketawa sendiri pas bc rviewmu XD. Masalah arloji~ tanyakan kepada yang di bawah saya V_V#dor wkwk. Sakura pasti bisa nyelesaiin tugasnya kok hehe :D. Di fav? Makasiihh!***hug Hina-chan***

_**Voila Sophie:**_ Arloji. Udah dijawab di chap ini kan? Wkwkwk… Ini udah apdet!

**Ckck vivi**

_**Voila Sophie:**_ Ini udah apdet!

_**Natchii: **_Udah apdet!:D

**Vanilla yummy**

_**Natchii:**_ Saya gatau juga tah ._. Kak voila yang tau***garuk22 kepala*** Nih uda lanjut wkwk. Uda panjang kan dari yang kemaren?:)

_**Voila Sophie:**_ Yang main Ha Ji-won sama Kim Jae-won. Kalo nggak salah **#plak!** Tapi kalo kata aku cowoknya nggak cakep-cakep amat. Makasih udah RnR. ^^

**Lucy Uchino**

_**Voila Sophie:**_ Makasih udah RnR. ^^ Ini udah apdet, Cantiiik…!

_**Natchii:**_Makasih lucy sayangg :) Ini uda apdet. Ga lama kan?XD

**Tian Senou**

_**Natchii:**_ No comment dah buat EYD. Biarkan kak Voila yang menjawab :3

_**Voila Sophie:**_ Eh? EYD itu apa ya? **#plak! **Hummm… Semuanya butuh belajar kok! AYO! Sama-sama belajar! **#tebar-tebar bunga**. **#lho?**

**Nattually**

_**Voila Sophie: **_Makasih. Ini udah apdet! ^_^

_**Natchii:**_Makasih ally!:) Nih uda lanjutt.

**Sakura Dancer**

_**Natchii:**_ Giinnyy XD Iya baru chap satu X'D Menarik? Makasih X3

Ah? Tak tahu ane mah ginny. Kalau ane sih buat crtanya dicicil. Jadi gatau lama atau nggak XD**#ditabok**

_**Voila Sophie: **_Editnya nggak lama karena memang Natchii nulisnya udah rapi. ^^ Makasih udah RnR. Ini udah lanjut! XD

**Jimi-li**

_**Voila Sophie: **_Salam kenal! Ini udah apdet.. ^^

_**Natchii:**_ Salam kenal juga ^^ Nih uda apdet

**Boa dy Hinata**

_**Natchii:**_Nih uda di lanjutin!:)

_**Voila Sophie: **_Ini udah apdet! ^^

**Haru-Starlietta**

_**Voila Sophie: **_Ini udah apdet. Makasih RnR-nya… ^^

_**Natchii:**_Nih uda apdet!X3 Semoga saja wkwk ***wink juga*** Tehehe. Biarkan fict ini berkembang(?) :**

**Akari Fushigina**

_**Natchii:**_Bagus ta? Thanks Akari ^^

Udah dijawab sama elsh itu *lirik review elsh*

_**Voila Sophie: **_Mungkin ini nggak usah aku jawab, selain ucapan MAKASIIH ^^

**Chezahana-chan**

_**Voila Sophie: **_Yo! Kak Elsa. **#SKSD** Makasih udah RnR. ^^ Dari awal tulisan Natchii emang udah rapi and aku cuma nambahin doank.

_**Natchii:**_ Rapi itu semua berkat—ehem—KakVoila #prokprookk XD Ini uda semangat kkak XD

**Anomelish**

_**Natchii: **_Hallo hai juga elsh ^^ makasih uda mau memenuhi panggilanku ***hug*** gapapa kok. Yg penting dateng wkwk. Bukan collab elsh. Tapi collaboration ._.# huahaha. Ih masa sih? Mau tahu rahasianya?#twitch twitch :P sebenernya ga ada rahasianya kok ^^#duar

Napa-nafas itu kerjaan sya QQ#mewek

Masalah Pt, itu ukuran tulisan di Ms. Word ;)

_**Voila Sophie:**_ Makasih concrit-nya, Cantiiik! Detail banget. Aku salut sama kamu. Yang napas itu, aku nggak tahu salah siapa **#plak**! Tapi aku yang mengedit keseluruhan juga bersalah karena nggak bisa meng-edit secara detail T_T dan sempurna. Atur nuhun RnR sareng concrit-na nya? **#peluk elsh**. **#Sunda mode: On**

**Hana Suzuran**

_**Voila Sophie: **_Doakan kita ga bakal kena WB ya? Wkwkwk… Padahal film ini udah lumayan lama loh! Makasih… Ini udah apdet!

_**Natchii:**_ Makasih uda mau ripiu kaka sayangg X** Kakak aja ga pernah apalagi saya _" **#plak** Yadongs kak. Kami kan bagaikan amplop dan prangko yang selalu kompak(?) **#** wkwk

Itu kata-kata KakVoila kak. Bukan kata-kata Sasuke XD**#dilempari sandal** Nih uda apdet :3

**Emmie males login Haha**

_**Natchii:**_Seru ya? Makasiihh **#hug alya** Masalah peran Sasori kita lihat saja nantiii**~~#kedip mata ;p **Wkwk masa sih? Itu kan gara22 Saku lg keburu22 XD

_**Voila Sophie: **_Mau jawab apa yak? Bingung! Ikutan Devi aja deh! Wkwkwkwk… **#hug Alya juga#**

**Crossmaster**

_**Voila Sophie**_: Udah terjawab di chap ini kan? Oya, dapat salam dari author satu lagi yaitu Natchii. Dia ga bisa bales review karena document-nya udah sama aku. Wkwkwk. Makasih dari kami berdua. ^^

**Ryu**

_**Voila Sophie**_: 75 soal matematika itu belum terjawab di chap ini. ^^ apakah Sakura akan berhasil menyelesaikannya? Jeng Jeeeeng…! Makasih dari aku dan juga Natchii. Dia udah ga bisa bales review. Wkwkw…

**.**

**.**

**Natchii dan Voila Sophie mengucapkan beribu terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang sudah bersedia mereview fict kami^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!**

**Sign,**

**Voila Sophie and Natchii**


	3. Chapter 3

Kedua kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah secara bergantian. Sesekali, kedua kaki tersebut berhenti yang kemudian diikuti dengan kedua tangannya yang dengan perlahan meletakkan kantong plastik yang berisi tepung pesanan ibunya. Kemudian, Ia menekukkan kedua kakinya.

Manik matanya menangkap sebuah benda kecil yang dikenal sebagai kerikil. Namun, Sakura kini sedang tidak ingin atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau lagi menendang kerikil kecil itu. Lagipula, Ia tidak mau kejadian sial tadi akan terulang kembali layaknya sebuah _film_. Permata gioknya kini sedikit meredup dikarenakan saat ini gadis Haruno itu tengah menyesali kesepakatan bodoh yang Ia setujui beberapa saat yang lalu.

'_Tidak usah disesali lagi, Sakura. Kau harus semangat! Kau pasti bisa_!' batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, dengan sekali tarikan napas, Sakura kembali berdiri seraya menenteng kantong plastik bening itu. Dengan langkah gontai, gadis berambut seperti permen kapas itu kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah kecilnya.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pair: SasuSaku**

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

(Terinspirasi dari K-Film 100 Days With Mr. Arrogant)

**Collaboration Fiction by:**

**Voila Sophie and Natchii**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), Minim Deskripsi, Sederhana, EYD berantakan**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, and Friendship**

**Rate: Teens**

**Summary:**

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Itulah yang dialami Sakura.

Sial? Pasti! Namun, bagaimana jika yang me'nimpa'nya adalah seorang pemuda yang angkuh?

**Special Thanks to:**

Emmie Fleuretta, **VhaLiiaRhyaFha**, Lyana Boci-Moci, **Lucy Haruno**

Ckck vivi, **Jimi-li**, vanilla yummy, **kiriko mahaera**, naturally, **Haru-Starlietta**

Hakuya Cherry Uchihyuuga, **SR**, OraRi HinaRa,** Sarah Ryuu**, Naomi Kanzaki,** Addys Noveanette**, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa

(Review kalian merupakan semangat untuk kami ^^)

~Happy Reading^^~

**.**

**50 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

**.**

_Multi chapter Fiction_

**Chapter#3**

"_Tadaima_!" seru Sakura sedikit keras agar suaranya bisa tertangkap oleh ketiga orang yang kini tengah asik membicarakan sesuatu hal yang menurut Sakura lucu. Gadis Haruno itu bisa beranggapan demikian, itu dikarenakan indera pendengarannya sukses menangkap tawa khas rubah yang dihasilkan oleh pita suara seorang Namikaze dalam volume maksimum.

Setelah Sakura meletakkan sepasang sepatunya di rak sepatu, Ia pun segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura," sahut Naruto masih disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade memicingkan matanya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang gila, _kaa-san_," jawab Sakura asal, seraya meletakkan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi Ia tenteng di atas meja. Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mencium kejanggalan dalam perkataan Sakura malah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penasaran. Sementara itu, Tsunade yang tadinya telah mencium kejanggalan dari perkataan buah hatinya hanya bisa diam seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Yah, tentu saja karena Ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari _emerald_ putrinya. Klorofil putrinya sedikit meredup. Itulah yang membuat Tsunade mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengintrogasi lebih lanjut. _Well_, sekejam-kejamnya seorang ibu, Beliau tentu masih mempunyai hati nurani, bukan?

"Bagaimana penampilannya, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto antusias seraya menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura.

"Penampilan siapa?" Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan pria beriris _sapphire_ tersebut.

"Penampilannya, Sakura. Penampilan orang gila itu!" seru Naruto seraya menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Spontan Sakura menepuk dahi ketika telinganya menangkap penuturan mantan tetangganya.

_Buk!_

Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap tingkah bodoh Naruto, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan keras agar dia berhenti mengintrogasi adiknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol macam itu.

Hei, menanyakan penampilan 'orang gila' bukanlah hal yang penting, bukan? Itulah sifat Naruto, selalu ingin tahu dengan apa yang tidak dilihatnya. Meskipun kita semua tahu bahwa 'orang gila' yang dimaksud Sakura tadi bukanlah 'orang gila' yang sesungguhnya.

"_Itai_!" Naruto langsung meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus punggungnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria berambut durian itu melemparkan tatapan kesal pada sang pelaku.

"Awas kau, Sasori!" desis Naruto sembari menggertakkan giginya.

Dengan santai, Sasori hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya satu kali dan mempersembahkan seringai ejekan kepada sahabat kecilnya.

Sakura yang melihat adegan tak asing itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak mau ambil pusing, gadis itu pun lebih memilih terjun ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya membuat ramen.

**oOo**

"Rasa ramen buatan bibi masih sama seperti dulu, masih tetap enak!" celoteh Naruto di sela-sela kunyahannya.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Naruto-_nii _, kalau makan itu tidak boleh berbicara!" tegur Sakura sambil menyikut siku Naruto yang kebetulan duduk di samping kanannya.

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu menoleh. "Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet!" ujarnya seraya menjulurkan lidah.

"_Ne_, Sasori-_nii_. Kau bilang mau kuliah. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum juga berangkat?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Pasalnya, saat Sakura sedang pusing di sekolah beberapa jam yang lalu dan meminta bantuan kakaknya, sang kakak malah menyuruh Sakura untuk sampai di rumah dengan cepat karena dia harus kuliah. Wajar bukan, jika Sakura menanyakan hal itu?

Alih-alih menjawab, pria bermata _hazel_ itu malah menyindir sang adik dengan mengembalikan perintah Sakura pada sahabatnya. "Siapa yang menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak berbicara saat makan?"

"_Hey_!" Sakura bersuara lagi. "Kau tidak lihat bahwa aku sudah selesai makan?" sewot gadis itu, membuat wajahnya kian manis dengan bibirnya yang sedikit dimajukan.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak mengijinkan kakakmu kuliah hari ini." Tanpa diduga Sakura, Tsunade lah yang angkat bicara atas pertanyaan untuk Sasori tadi. "Kau tahu bukan, bahwa Naruto baru saja menginjakkan kaki di kota ini? _Kaa-san_ menyuruh Sasori untuk menemani Naruto berkeliling kota. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, banyak yang berubah dalam kurun waktu selama itu."

"Ta-tapi, _Kaa-san_. Kenapa curang sekali? Aku mati-matian mengejar waktu untuk mendapat bantuan Sasori-_nii_ dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa sama sekali. Sedangkan Naruto-_nii_? Dia langsung bisa berjalan-jalan bahkan tanpa memohon sedikit pun. Itu tidak adil, bukan?" Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, hormon pubertas membuatnya belum bisa mengontrol emosi termasuk mencegah air agar tidak keluar dari matanya.

"Itu kan tugasmu, seharusnya kau sendiri yang mengerjakannya, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto.

"Ini semua gara-gara Naruto-_nii_, blweeee…!"

"Sudah, hentikan. Jangan merusak suasana langka ini. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan. Dan Sakura, aku akan membantumu nanti malam." Sasori yang sedari tadi bungkam, kini ikut andil menasihati Sakura dengan bijak.

Sepertinya, anak sulung ini lebih dewasa daripada ibunya sendiri, eh? Siapa pun, jangan katakan pada Tsunade. Tolong.

Kembali ke keadaan. Satu-satunya gadis dalam ruangan itu kini tersenyum sumringah setelah mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Benar, segala sesuatu pasti ada jalan keluarnya, bukan? Dan kini, Sakura percaya akan hal itu.

**xXx**

_Kriiet_…

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan volume kecil namun cukup tertangkap oleh indera pendengar milik sang pelaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemeran utama kita, Sakura?

Berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati kasur, kemudian gadis berpostur tubuh ideal itu merebahkan diri dengan gerakan yang sangat spontan. Menimbulkan pantulan beberapa kali pada permukaan empuk di bawahnya.

Dalam suasana sesepi ini, membuat mau tidak mau ingatan gadis itu bekerja. Betapa dia teringat lagi akan hal bodoh yang dilakukan seharian ini sehingga membuatnya tertimpa kesialan bertubi-tubi.

Mari kita ulas lagi agenda gadis itu di hari _amazing_-nya ini.

Terlambat pada pelajaran pertama sehingga dia tidak bisa menghindari hukuman dari Kurenai, lari-lari sepanjang sekolah-rumah sampai memeras keringatnya, tidak bisa mendapat bantuan dari Sasori karena adanya Naruto, dan terakhir, dia—

—tunggu!

Ada yang terlewat. Ahh… Tentu saja, dia lari-lari sepanjang sekolah-rumah sehingga menabrak seorang pria dan menyebabkan… ponselnya harus menjadi jaminan karena dia telah merusak jam tangan milik pria berambut aneh itu.

Tidak habis sampai di situ, saat melampiaskan kekesalannya pada batu dengan cara menendangnya, batu itu malah mendarat dengan sangat cantik di kepala pria yang sama.

Terakhir… Dia akan menjadi budak pria tersebut selama lima puluh hari demi mengganti rugi jam tangan yang Ia rusak karena kecerobohannya.

Mengenaskan sekali nasib pemeran utama kita ini. _Poor_, Sakura.

"Ngaaah," Sakura mendesah pelan, "siapa nama pria itu? Tuan … U-chi-ha? Benarkah? Ya, Tuan Uchiha," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian, gadis yang tadinya terlentang itu menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga terlungkup. Tangan mulus miliknya mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku baju untuk memeriksa benda mungil tersebut. Mungkin ada beberapa pesan atau panggilan tidak terjawab selama ponsel itu tidak berada dalam genggamannya.

Tidak ada, rupanya.

Baiklah, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran dari kejadian-kejadian buruk belakangan ini.

Baru saja kelopak mata Sakura tertutup, dia mencium bau tidak sedap yang menguar dari sekitarnya. Kontan saja mata yang tadinya tidak berdaya itu kembali terbuka untuk mencari sumber bau tersebut.

Kolong kasur, kolong meja, di balik bantal, dan rak buku. Tidak ada yang bau. Namun ada yang aneh, kenapa bau tersebut selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia memeriksa kamarnya, ya?

"Oh, _God_…." geramnya ketika tersadar akan sesuatu.

Tentu saja dia mencium bau tidak sedap. **Sakura sama sekali belum mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju hariannya.** Bagaimana gadis itu bisa lupa? Bisa bayangkan betapa tidak sedapnya bau itu? Lupakan!

Kembali ke cerita di mana Sakura yang sudah berada di depan lemari berniat mengganti bajunya.

Kancing pertama terbuka.

_Siiing_….

Kancing ke dua terbuka.

_Siiiiing_….

Kancing ke tiga.

_Drrt … drrrrrt … drrrt_….

Suara apa itu? Cepat-cepat Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan men-_death glare_ benda yang baru saja mengganggu aktivitasnya. "Bisa bersabar sebentar, Ponsel? Aku belum selesai mengganti baju," gerutu Sakura.

_Drrt … drrrt_….

"_Fine_!" teriak gadis itu akhirnya. Tanpa melanjutkan dan membatalkan kegiatannya, Sakura berjalan mendekati kasur untuk menggapai benda berwarna _soft pink_ tersebut dan melekatkannya di telinga.

"Ya?" sapa Sakura. "Siapa ini?"

"_Hey, seharusnya kau menutup tirai jendelamu jika kau ingin berganti pakaian_," sahut sebuah suara _baritone_ dari seberang sana.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Kamarku berada di lantai atas dan—" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika…" lanjut Sakura tersendat.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Seperti _slow motion_, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Apa yang terekam di bohlam _emerald_-nya membuat gadis itu tercekat.

"_Kupikir bagus jika aku mengedarkan fotomu dalam keadaan _umm_—tidak memakai busana_," lanjut lawan bicara Sakura.

"_Kyaaaa_…!" teriak Sakura histeris. Tanpa berniat menyahut sang pria yang masih tersambung di ponselnya, gadis itu berlari ke arah jendela dengan tangan kiri yang menutup dadanya. Sakura kemudian menutup tirai dengan sekali hentakan dan langsung berbalik membelakanginya pada detik berikut.

Tahukah kalian apa yang Sakura lihat?

Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap dengan mata sekelam batu _onyx_ sedang menyeringai kepada Sakura. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada pagar balkon dengan pose santai namun terkesan sangat _umm_—seksi. Hey, siapa yang tahan ketika melihat pria bertubuh atletis sedang mengenakan kaos _you can see_-nya?

"_Hentai_! _Pervert_! _Argh_!" teriak Sakura lagi. Kini semakin heboh dengan gerakannya menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Untungnya tidak ada siapa pun di rumah karena Tsunade sedang menghadiri arisan. Dan Sasori, tahu sendiri lah!

"_Hey, beruntung bukan, aku menyadarkanmu? Bagaimana jika aku bukan pria baik-baik dan malah mencuri gambarmu_?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak membantu!" jawab Sakura ketus. Tangannya menyibak sedikit tirai bermotif garis-garis tersebut untuk mengintip pria yang Sakura tahu adalah Uchiha. Ternyata pria itu sudah tidak dalam posisinya semula. Mungkin sudah masuk, entahlah!

"Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pria baik-baik. Tidak ada pria baik-baik yang mengintip seorang gadis," gerutu Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengintip, hanya melihat."

"_Apa pun itu jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak memiliki dosa_!" teriak Sakura lagi. "_Untung saja aku memakai kaos dalam yang tidak terlalu tipis_."

Tidak ada respon lagi selain hanya dengusan yang diperdengarkan Uchiha. Sepertinya, pria Uchiha itu merasa risih dengan suara Sakura yang sangat keras dan bisa membuat tuli telinganya kapan saja.

"_Hey, kau tidak serius tinggal di situ, bukan_?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku memiliki nama," sahut Uchiha seraya menjatuhkan diri di sofa nyamannya.

"_Tuan Uchiha, apa kau serius tinggal di situ_?"

"Hn,"

"_'_Hn_' itu iya atau tidak_?"

"Aku berhak menempati apartemen mana pun yang tidak berpenghuni."

"_Ya, ya, jawaban yang sarkastik_!" sindir Sakura. Bisa Uchiha tebak, gadis itu memutar bola matanya jengah ketika mengucapkan kalimat sindiran tadi.

Pria berambut _raven_ itu mendengus lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sepertinya obrolan ini sudah agak membosankan!

"Hey!" Sakura kembali berteriak, menyebabkan gerakan reflek Uchiha menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "_Ka-kau… Dari mana kau tahu nomorku_?"

"Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh," jawabnya. "Apa kau lupa, aku sempat menyimpan ponselmu?"

"_Berarti, kau mencuri nomorku, ya? Hahahaaa… Tak kusangka ternyata kau begitu mengidolakanku_."

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya, hari ini kau istirahat yang cukup. Besok aku akan menemuimu pulang sekolah. Lima puluh hari yang menyenangkan sedang menantimu, _Sweety_."

_Klik_!

Dan seringai setan pun terukir di bibir pria dengan sejuta pesona itu. Sepertinya, ada suatu rencana licik yang tersimpan di otak jeniusnya. _Who knows_?

"Sasuke." Sebuah suara _baritone_ lain yang terkesan lebih ramah menggema dalam ruangan mewah yang ditempati. Tanpa menunggu tolehan kepala dari yang dipanggilnya, pria itu melanjutkan. "Tiga tahun tidak di Tokyo, kau banyak berubah."

"Hn?" Sasuke—pria Uchiha yang sebelumnya menelpon Sakura kini mengernyitkan alis tanda tidak mengerti atas arah pembicaraan pria lain yang hampir menyerupai dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau kau mau memainkan permainan seperti itu."

Karena anugerah kejeniusan yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ kepada Sasuke, pria itu langsung paham dengan kalimat kakaknya, kali ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang Sakura?

"Itu bukan perubahan yang banyak, Itachi."

"Ya, perubahan yang menonjol. Kupikir kau adalah pria _gay_ yang alergi terhadap perempuan."

Demi apa pun, pria bernama Itachi itu tidak bisa menghindari lemparan kotak tisu yang mendarat tepat di keningnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Sepertinya, Itachi akan memiliki jidat seperti lohan setelah kejadian itu.

"Aku bukan _gay_," gerutu Sasuke.

**oOo**

"_Sudahlah! Sebaiknya, hari ini kau istirahat yang cukup._ _Besok aku akan menemuimu pulang sekolah._ _ Lima puluh hari yang menyenangkan sedang menantimu,_ Sweety."

_Klik_!

"_Moshi-moshi_…! _Moshi-moshi_? Apa-apaan pria ini? Seenaknya saja menelpon seseorang dan memutuskannya begitu saja. Dan kalimat terakhirnya itu—grrrh… Aku benci nadanya berbicara!" maki Sakura pada ponselnya.

Entah mengapa, kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri. Seakan Sakura mendapatkan kalimat '_Lima puluh hari yang penuh kesialan sedang menantimu_.' Bukannya kalimat yang tadi Sasuke lontarkan padanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Fighting_!" bisik Sakura seraya meninjukan tangannya di udara, bermaksud memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

**oOo**

"Ngaah… Pagi yang cerah!" seru Sakura seraya berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. "Tidak terlambat, artinya tidak mendapat hukuman dari Kurenai-_sensei_. Dan tugas pun sudah kukerjakan—maksudku, sudah dikerjakan oleh Sasori-_nii_. Pertanda baik! Hari ini tidak akan seperti kemarin. Hihihi…" lanjutnya penuh percaya diri.

"Sakura!" Terdengar suara melengking yang sangat familiar memasuki gendang telinga Sakura.

Naluri alamiah memerintah gadis itu untuk menghentikan langkah lebarnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara di mana pemanggil berada.

Benar, familiar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan sejumput poni yang membingkai wajah cantiknya sedang berlari kecil mendekati Sakura. Kenal dengan ciri-ciri tersebut? Tentu saja gadis Yamanaka!

"Tidak terlambat lagi, eh?" tanya Ino dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Berisik!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Pekerjaan rumahmu!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau begitu memikirkanku?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak lupa bahwa aku adalah teman dekatmu, bukan?" Ino memutar _aquamarine_-nya kesal.

"Bercanda!" sahut Sakura seraya memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya. "Meskipun kemarin banyak rintangan, Sasori-_nii_ tetap mau mengajariku mengerjakan tugas pada malam harinya," lanjut gadis merah muda tersebut. Kini salah satu kakinya melangkah, bertujuan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, tadi.

"Mengajarimu?" Ino mengernyit tidak percaya. "Kenapa aku merasa ragu, ya?"

"Baiklah, baiklah… Sasori-_nii_ yang mengerjakan semuanya! Puas?" jawab Sakura pasrah.

Detik kemudian, Ino tertawa puas atas jawaban jujur dari sahabatnya. Yang benar saja? Otak Sakura terlalu dangkal untuk mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut meskipun Sasori sudah membantunya.

Jangan salah sangka. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang bodoh. Dia memiliki keahlian di bidang lain seperti sastra jepang dan sejarah. Bukan tidak boleh kan, jika Sakura sedikit lemah dalam pelajaran matematika?

"Tapi…" Sakura melanjutkan, "Sasori-_nii_ berjanji padaku akan mengajariku lain waktu."

"Yang penting, kau sudah aman dari cengkeraman maut Kurenai-_sensei_, bukan?"

"Begitulah… Rasanya benar-benar melegakan," ucap Sakura senang.

Detik kemudian, gadis bermarga Haruno itu tertunduk lesu. Tiba-tiba memorinya kemarin sore terulang lagi di mana Sasuke menelpon dan mengatakan pulang sekolah nanti pria tersebut akan menemuinya. Bahkan saking memikirkannya, dia tidak sadar jika Hinata sudah ikut serta dan disambut ceria oleh Ino.

"_Aha_!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. Menimbulkan keterkejutan sempurna pada dua sahabatnya. "Kenapa aku sampai lupa? Dia kan tidak tahu sekolahku. Hahahahaaaa…!" tawa Sakura meledak.

Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan Ino dan Hinata, gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat lebar masih disertai tawa yang membahana. Bahkan sesekali kepalanya mendongak akibat dari tawa yang super keras itu.

"Hinata," panggil Ino.

"Ya?"

"Aku takut."

"Iya. Se-sepertinya tugas kemarin membuat Sakura sedikit gila," kata Hinata ragu.

"Tapi!" Sakura kembali berteriak seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Hinata dan Ino saling peluk tanpa mereka sadari. Empat mata berwarna _lavender_ dan _blue sapphire_ itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan horor.

"Dia kan tahu rumahku! _Aaaargh_…!" lanjut gadis _bubble gum_ itu seraya menjambak rambutnya prustasi.

"Kasihan Sakura…" ucap Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

**oOo**

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku setakut ini? Dan kenapa juga aku begitu bodoh dengan menyetujui permintaan Tuan Uchiha? Bahkan aku belum mengenalnya, bagaimana jika_….' Gumaman Sakura dalam hati terhenti ketika otaknya membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Argh… Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin begitu," lanjutnya. Kali ini sedikit menyuarakan gumaman tersebut.

Jangan tanya apakah Sakura tidak merasa takut jika sampai ada orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh karena gumaman aneh itu? Dalam keramaian saja Sakura tidak merasa malu, apalagi di tempat yang sepi seperti ini. **Kamar mandi sekolahan**.

"Sebaiknya aku di sini saja sampai sekolah benar-benar sepi." Sakura memberi jeda sejenak untuk melihat jam tangannya. "Sepuluh menit lagi sekolah usai, dan kira-kira sepuluh menit untuk menunggu semua siswa pulang. Dua puluh menit. Tidak buruk! Membolos pelajaran terakhir sekali-kali, tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

.

.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Suara detikan jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sakura menjadi _backsound_ di situasi kali ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura yang sebelumnya terpejam mulai membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan dua bola mata semenyejukkan danau hijau yang masih sedikit meredup karena suatu faktor, yaitu pencahayaan yang kurang.

"Oaahm…. Kenapa gelap?" Sakura yang nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul hanya bisa bergumam.

"Ng?" Gadis itu mulai tersadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ha?"

"_Kyaaaaaaaa_…! Gelap! Ini sudah malam! _Kyaaaa_…!" Sakura mulai panik. Sesekali berhenti untuk melihat jam tangannya, kemudian melanjutkan berteriak lagi seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar toilet wanita.

_Buk_!

Sakura merasakan keningnya sakit ketika bertubrukan dengan pintu toilet. "Kenapa tidak terbuka?" tanya gadis itu pada udara di sekitarnya.

Tidak mau menyerah, Sakura kembali menubruk pintu toilet yang kita tahu terbuat dari zat padat dan itu sangat keras.

_Buk_!

"_Aw_! Sakit sekali," rintihnya seraya menyentuh pundak yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mendobrak pintu.

Sia-sia, pintu itu tetap statis—tidak bergerak.

"Bagaimana ini? Kenapa penjaga sekolah begitu ceroboh? Seharunya dia memeriksa kamar mandi sebelum mengunci pintu ini. Sial!"

Benarkah? Jika dikoreksi, siapa yang sebenarnya ceroboh? Sakura yang tertidur sembarangan di dalam kamar mandi, atau penjaga sekolah yang berkewajiban mengunci pintu?

"_Aha_!" Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura menemukan ide dan segera mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya. Tentu saja untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_Menu – Buku Telpon – Nama – Semua Nama._

_**Kosong**_

"Apa?" teriak Sakura histeris. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Tidak menyerah sampai di situ, Sakura mencari riwayat panggilan dan…

"Kenapa hanya ada nomor ini? _Gyaaa_…! Awas kau, Tuan Uchihaaaa…!"

Hohoho… Ternyata ulahnya. Tuan Uchiha lah yang sudah menghapus semua kontak dalam ponsel Sakura. Kenapa dia baru menyadari hal itu, ya? Salah sendiri, jarang mengutak-atik ponselnya!

**oOo**

"Kau tidak tahu terimakasih sama sekali, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang baru saja mengambil posisi di belakangnya. Tepatnya, di atas motor yang sama dengan pria itu.

Mendengus kesal, gadis yang diajak bicara itu menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu berterima kasih padamu. Kau yang membuatku terkurung di kamar mandi itu!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke balas mendengus. "Apa motifku mengurungmu di kamar mandi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih tertidur di sana?"

'_Itu kan karena aku menghindarimu_,' gumam gadis yang ternyata adalah Sakura, dalam hati. "Sudahlah!" serunya. "Sebaiknya cepat antarkan aku pulang. Aku lapar dan kedinginan dan lelah dan ingin mandi," celoteh Sakura kemudian.

Tanpa menunggu komando yang selanjutnya, Sasuke segera menyalakan motor dan melajunya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hei, Tuan," panggil Sakura. Memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi dalam beberapa menit lalu. Tidak ada respon, Sakura melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau kejam sekali menghapus nama-nama kontak di ponselku?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar dengusan meremehkan sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tidak hanya itu. Kau tidak tahu bukan, jika aku sudah mengganti kartu perdanamu?"

"_What the_…." Pantas saja tidak ada yang menghubunginya sejak kemarin. Dan satu lagi kejanggalan, tidak ada satu anggota keluarga pun yang menghubungi Sakura padahal sudah jelas Sakura tidak pulang tepat waktu.

"Karena lima puluh hari ke depan, kau hanya akan menjadi milikku."

"_Woa_! Apa maksudnya jawaban itu?"

Tidak menjawab, Sasuke malah mempercepat laju motornya yang sukses membuat Sakura menjerit ketakutan sekaligus terkejut.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Sakura berada di atas motor yang sama dengan Sasuke, namun mereka belum juga sampai tujuan. Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sakura mengingat biasanya gadis itu berangkat sekolah cukup dengan mengandalkan kakinya saja.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ke tempat di mana kita akan meresmikan perjanjian kontrak kita."

'_A-apa_?' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Matanya melebar dengan sukses dan mulutnya mengerucut sempurna. Bayangan sebuah tempat yang terdapat hakim, jaksa, saksi, juga beberapa anggota pengadilan lainnya terlintas di benak gadis itu. Berlebihan, memang. Tapi, itulah yang sedang Sakura khayalkan.

"Tidak! Turunkan aku di sini. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," pinta Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi sampai," sahut Sasuke yang sama sekali bukanlah jawaban atas permintaan Sakura tadi.

Benar saja. Lima menit kemudian Sasuke sudah mengarahkan motornya ke depan sebuah bangunan yang Sakura tahu adalah sebuah restoran kelas menengah-atas. Apakah ini tempat peresmian kontrak yang Sasuke maksud?

'_Seperti rapat para direktur saja, hihihi_…' kekeh Sakura dalam hati. Dasar labil! Sebentar panik, sebentar takut, sebentar lagi senang. Sepertinya gadis cantik ini memiliki kepribadian ganda.

**oOo**

"Ini," kata Sasuke seraya melempar kertas di atas meja. "Kau harus menandatanganinya atau aku akan menuntutmu atas dasar penghancuran benda milik orang lain."

Dengan tampang kusut yang tidak dibuat-buat, Sakura menggapai kertas HVS putih tersebut dan membacanya.

"Per … janjian … perbuda … kan." Sakura mengeja tulisan terbesar yang ada pada kertas dalam genggamannya tersebut. Menghela napas pasrah, kemudian Sakura segera menggoreskan tinta pada pojok kanan bawah membentuk coretan tanda tangannya sendiri.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

"Aku mendengarmu, Tuan!"

"Seharusnya kau membacanya dulu sampai selesai," titah Sasuke pelan namun penuh penegasan.

"Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit!" seru Sakura seraya menyerahkan kertas pada Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Cih! Karena kau sudah terlanjur menandatanganinya, maka aku tidak akan menerima satu pun keberatan darimu."

Sakura mulai terlihat panik. Dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bingung, Sakura pun meminta kembali kertasnya dan segera membaca dari awal hingga akhir tulisan.

"_**Perjanjian Perbudakan**_

_Karena suatu kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini, saya, Sakura Haruno bersedia menerima kontrak ini yaitu menjadi budak dari Tuan Sasuke Uchiha selama lima puluh hari dengan peraturan sebagai berikut:_

_Harus menuruti semua perintah Tuan Uchiha apa pun keadaannya, baik yang masuk akal maupun yang tidak masuk akal._"

Sakura berhenti membaca sejenak ketika menangkap kalimat terakhir yang menurutnya janggal dan aneh. "Apa-apaan yang terakhir ini? Apa mungkin kau akan memerintahkan sesuatu padaku yang tidak masuk akal?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Mungkin! Harus kau tahu bahwa seleraku sangat tinggi dan aku cepat bosan pada apa pun. Jadi, tidak hilang kemungkinan kalau aku meminta sesuatu yang inovatif di dunia ini," jawab Sasuke santai tanpa memandang Sakura. Tangan serta sepasang _black pearl_-nya tengah sibuk membaca barisan menu yang tercetak di dalam buku yang sedang dibukanya.

"Pencabut nyawaku," gumam Sakura lemas, kemudian lanjut membaca kertas perjanjian tadi.

"_Dilarang mengeluh ketika melakukan tugasnya. Dan jika sampai hal itu terjadi, maka harus membayar denda dengan cara mencium ketiak pengemis yang ada di kolong jembatan_."

"Ap—apa-apaan yang ini? Menjijikan sekali!" teriak Sakura histeris. Mengabaikan pengunjung lainnya yang juga membutuhkan ketenangan di sekitar mereka.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke datar.

"_Dilarang menolak perintah Tuan Uchiha. Satu penolakan, maka kontrak diperpanjang selama satu minggu_."

"_Ah_! Menyebalkan." Sakura berkomentar lagi.

"_Jangan membuat Tuan Uchiha marah. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, tidak akan meneruskan sekolah seumur hidup._

_Jangan menerima telepon dari siapa pun selain dari Tuan Uchiha dan anggota keluarga._

_Demikian perjanjian ini saya tandatangani dengan kesadaran penuh dan dengan kelapangan hati._"

"Ha? Konyol sekali yang terakhir ini? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura tegas.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu sebelum kau menandatanganinya, tadi."

"Masa bodoh! Aku tetap menolaknya."

"Aku akan menuntutmu."

Sakura tidak lagi menjawab. Baiklah…. Dia memang ceroboh sehingga lagi-lagi kesialan itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Benar kata Sasuke, seharusnya dia membaca dan bersepakat dulu dengan Sasuke. Baru menandatanganinya. Hah… Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke meraih kertas yang baru saja Sakura baca. "Semuanya tidak akan terasa berat jika kau mematuhi peraturan."

"Justru semuanya akan terasa berat jika aku menuruti peraturan konyol itu!"

"Baiklah. Kau tidak akan menjadi budakku," kata Sasuke. Matanya menatap fokus pada gadis berimej merah muda di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura sumringah.

"Empat ribu dolar."

Sakura hanya menunduk lesu sebagai jawaban dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. Nasibmu malang sekali, Nak.

**oOo**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat pelan ke dalam rumah. Menjaga agar tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali ketika kaki dan lantai yang Ia pijak saling bertemu. Bahkan gadis itu rela memanjat pagar belakang rumah agar tidak mendapatkan bom 'omelan' dari ibunya.

Oh, haaai…. Orang tua mana yang tidak marah dan khawatir ketika anaknya tidak bisa dihubungi dan pulang terlambat pada—

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Aku benar-benar mati jika bertemu _kaa-san_."

—pukul delapan malam.

Berbohong mengikuti ektrakulikuler pun percuma, bukan? Mana ada pelajar yang mengikuti ektrakulikuler hingga larut begitu.

_Tap_!

Meskipun semua ruangan masih terang sempurna karena belum ada lampu sama sekali yang dipadamkan, namun sejauh Sakura melangkah, ruang makan ini aman. Mungkin karena anggota keluarga lain sedang sibuk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Sakura?"

Terdengar suara berat seorang pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba memanggil Sakura. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan mata yang terpejam rapat, Sakura berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan sosok pemanggil yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"_Tou-san_…" lirih Sakura. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud pulang ter—"

"_Kami-sama_…. _Tou-san_ sangat menghawatirkanmu. Bahkan _kaa-san _hampir menghubungi polisi untuk mencarimu," sergah pria berambut putih gondrong seraya mendekati putrinya.

Ya, inilah untungnya bagi Sakura memiliki ayah seperti Jiraiya. Betapa dia bisa mengontrol emosi, tidak seperti Tsunade yang … mungkin bisa berubah menjadi kanibal kapan pun.

"Ssst… _Tou-san_! Aku mohon jangan keras-keras. _Kaa-san_ bisa marah padaku, tolong aku kali ini saja."

"Oh," Pria bernama Jiraiya itu kemudian melirik ke arah ruang keluarga di mana istrinya berada, kemudian melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sakura. "Sebaiknya, cepat masuk kamar dan mengganti pakaian. Masalah _kaa-san_, biar _tou-san_ yang urus. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum lega lalu mengangguk setuju. Sejurus kemudian, gadis berdarah Haruno itu melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan ke arah tangga untuk kemudian memasukinya dan mengganti baju.

.

"_Aku tidak percaya kalau Sakura berada di dalam kamar sejak tadi. Kau dan aku tahu sendiri bahwa kamarnya kosong_!" Lamat-lamat Sakura mendengar ocehan ibunya disertai derap langkah kaki sangat cepat, yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengganti baju dengan kaus berwarna putih tulang, segera mengambil posisi duduk santai di kasur seraya berpura-pura membaca buku.

"_Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu bukan, bahwa aku dan Sakura sengaja_—"

_Brak_!

"Hai, _Kaa-san_!" sapa Sakura sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Lihat?" seru Jiraiya. "Sakura dan aku memang sengaja mengerjaimu. Kami hanya ingin tahu seberapa khawatirnya kau jika Sakura pulang terlambat," terang Jiraiya lancar. Beberapa saat setelah menjelaskan kalimat itu, Jiraiya mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Sakura. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan istri galaknya.

"Benar. _Tou-san_ benar!" Sakura membenarkan dengan sedikit gugup.

"Jadi, kau bersembunyi di mana selama _kaa-san_ tidak menemukanmu di dalam kamar ini?"

"_Kolong kasur_!"

"_Lemari_!"

_Oh_! Sakura hanya menepuk jidat lebarnya ketika dia sadar bahwa jawabannya dan jawaban ayahnya yang terlontar bersamaan memiliki kata yang berbeda.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari dua orang kesayangannya, Tsunade hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis sebagai ekspresi.

"_Tou-san_," panggil Sakura seraya menutup buku yang tadi—pura-pura—dibacanya. "_Tou-san_ memang menyuruhku untu bersembunyi di kolong kasur. Tapi karena aku merasa bosan di dalam sana, makanya aku pindah ke dalam lemari," ulasnya.

"Oh," jawab Tsunade dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kalian tidak usah bertengkar. Kenyataannya, aku baik-baik saja dan _tou-san_ sama sekali tidak berbohong," kata Sakura lagi. Tangannya kembali bergerak membuka buku yang sempat terbengkalai.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" seru Tsunade cepat. "Karena kalian berdua sudah sekongkol mengerjaiku dan kebetulan sekali besok adalah hari libur, aku serahkan semua pekerjaan rumah pada kalian berdua!" lanjutnya. Bibir wanita yang masih sangat cantik itu menyeringai sempurna.

"APA?" Sakura dan Jiraiya berteriak bersamaan.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Aku akan bersenang-senang selama seharian penuh." Tsunade berjalan meninggalkan suami dan putrinya ketika selesai mengatakan kalimat perintah tersebut.

"Aa, Sakura!" Tsunade kembali memanggil setelah berjalan sepanjang lima langkah. Kemudian hanya dengan memutar tubuh bagian atas—tanpa kaki—nya, dia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau pernah belajar cara membaca buku terbalik."

Spontan, Sakura segera melihat sampul bukunya yang memang terbalik, lalu mendesah mengingat betapa bodohnya gadis itu. Kenapa harus otak ayahnya sih, yang diwariskan kepada dirinya?

"Hahhh... Aku tidak menyangka harus dihukum karena sudah melindungimu, Putriku," kata Jiraiya sedikit kecewa. Namun begitu, raut wajahnya tetap meneduhkan ketika memandang lurus ke dalam bola mata putrinya.

"Maaf, _tou-san_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita harus semangat!" seru Jiraiya berapi-api, kemudian mendekati Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya mengucapkan selamat tidur. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku kenapa kau terlambat pulang sekolah," lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

_Drrt_ … _drrt_….

Tepat setelah pintu kamar tertutup rapat, benda mungil di dekat Sakura bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Mengingat bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui nomor gadis itu selain Sasuke, dengan ogah-ogahan Sakura meraih ponsel itu dan membaca pesan di dalamnya.

"**From**: Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa

_Besok pukul sembilan pagi, kau harus ke apartemenku. Tidak ada keluhan atau penolakan._

_Kau masih ingat peraturannya, bukan_?"

"Apa?" pekik Sakura tertahan. Besok? Bukankah besok dia harus menjalankan hukuman dari ibunya? Tapi jika Sakura menolaknya, maka perjanjian perbudakan yang sudah ditandatangani olehnya akan diperpanjang selama satu minggu.

"Tidaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Sakura di tengah heningnya malam.

Sasuke yang sudah menduga bahwa Sakura pasti sedang dalam keadaan panik, hanya menyeringai senang sembari menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi dengan _remote control_ dalam genggamannya.

Jadi, kau pilih mana, Sakura?

**To be Continued**

_**Aothors bacot Area:**_

_**Natchii-chan**_: No Cmment for this chap karena aku lagi kena WB di chap ini. Kalo mau bilang bagus, bilang aja ke kak Voila soalnya kak Voila yang ngedit overall fict ini 8U sekian. Review dan Concrit, please?

_**Voila Sophie**_: Haai.. Ummm~ mau ngomong apa ya? Bingung. Maaf ya, karena lama apdet-nya. **#sujud**. Karena satu dan lain hal, kita lama apdet. Yo! Sebagai gantinya, chap ini lebih panjang kurang-lebih 100 words daripada yang sebelumnya. Semoga puas!

PS: Chap depan apdet setelah UN SMA. Sekitar akhir April. Mungkin.

**Dan ini dia, balesan review-nyaaa!**

**Emmie Fleuretta** : Salah sendiri kenapa nulis 'Haha'? Iya, makasih udah jadi perefiew pertama di chap lalu! Hohoho, makasih atas pujiannya. Itu karena kerjasama kami dan semangat dari reader semua. Iya, ibunya SasoSaku si Tsunade. Yo, ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**VhaLiiaRhyaFha** : Namamu ribet banget dah! **#digampar** Hoho, humornya belum kerasa? Mungkin kemampuan kami di humor menurun. **#pundung**.Yo, mamanya Saku emang sadis. Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**Lyana Baci-Moci** : Hoho, makasih reviewnya. Iya, dia emang sial karena terlalu ceroboh. Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi? Betewe, salam kenal juja!

**Lucy Uchino** : Wah! Kamu udah bisa nebak! Wkwkw… Mungkin Sasu emang punya rencana laen ke Saku. Kita liat aja nanti! Kalo masalah kenal sama Saso atau Naru nggak, belum terjawab di chap ini, tapi ada tanda-tandanya kan? **#tunjuk percakapan ItaSasu**. Yo, ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**Ckck vivi** : Namamu aneh **#plak**! Pertama, tentang Sasuke pasti akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya kok! Makanya, baca teruuus! **#promo**. Dan Naruto itu, dia kan dulunya tetangga Sakura. Tamu terhormat itu cuma istilah aja kok! Di mana tetangga lama yang baru aja menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo. Makasih udah RnR. Lagi?

**Jimi-li** : Tentang Naruto yang teman atau saingannya Sasuke, bakal terjawab di chap mendatang kok! Jadi, kita liat aja nanti, ya? Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**Obsinyx Virderald** : Iya emang! Siwon is the best! Hidup SIWOOOON! **#kampanye**. Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**kiriko mahaera** : Jam tangan Sasu beneran 4000 dolar atau enggak? Kita lita di chapter-chapter mendatang ya? Udah apdet! Makasih udah RnR. Lagi?

**natually** : Beneran lho, jam tangan Rolex tuh sampe 4000 dolar. Kalo gasalah **#plak**! Makasih atas pujiannya. **#Voila dan Natchii terbang**. Oke. Ini udah apdet!

**Haru-Starlietta** : Iya, emang mahal. Wkwkwk ^^ Ini udah apdet! Makasih udah RnR. Lagi?

**Hakuya Cherry Uchihyuuga** : Gimana dengan chap ini? Udah panjang belum? Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**SR** : Wawawa… Yang bagian mana? Kami akan berusaha lebih teliti lagi deh! Emerald ya? Kami usahain lagi ya? Makasih concrit-nya. Itu bukan review sederhana lho, tapi review yang membangun. ^^

**OraRi HinaRa** : Hohooo~ dukun Orochimaru udah matek, Neng! Iya, moga Saku bisa bertahan. Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?** OraRi HinaRa, Sarah Ryuu, Naomi Kanzaki, Addys Noveanette, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**

**Sarah Ryuu **: Yupz! Budak. Mengingat ini ada genre romance-nya juga, berarti mungkin akan ada benih cinta kali ya? Kita liat aja nanti, oke? Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**Naomi Kanzaki** : Gapapa… ^^ Betul-betul! Meskipun sial, seenggaknya dia jadi budaknya Sasu-nyan. ^^ Meskipun apdetnya nggak kilat, tapi ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya. Lagi?

**Addys Noveanette** : Makasih pujiannya. ^^ Aku(Voila) nggak tahu yang versi Indonesia, maklum, ga pernah nonton tipi. Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnRn-nya. Lagi?

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa** : Kenapa harus hiatus ya? Nggak tahu **#plak**! Ehem. Namaku VOILA. **#deathglare**. Ini udah apdet! Makasih RnR-nya, ya. Lagi?

Yo! Makasih RnR-nya. Itu adalah semangat untuk kami. RnR beserta Concrit lagiiii…?

~Sankyuu vo reading^^~


End file.
